Secrets and Poems
by gothicmadcow
Summary: Kagome hates her life and finds comfort in reading.. well.. poems. Inuyasha has a secret, but he won’t tell anyone. And everybody has a secret that they won’t tell. Read and find out about the people from Inochi High. Pairings:IK, MS
1. Mother and Daughter

Secrets and Poems  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha- the lucky Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Here's the summary-  
Kagome hates her life and finds comfort in reading.. well.. poems. Inuyasha has a secret, but he won't tell anyone. And everybody has a secret that they won't tell. Read and find out about the people from Inochi High.  
  
~Chapter 1- Mother and daughter~  
  
Kagome could feel the bright rays of sunlight on her as she continued to sleep. She loved the morning as much as she loved her life. And to tell you the truth, her life wasn't near normal. She lived in a small, one floor house. This house was the only thing close to normal. Her mom was an alcoholic who never went out, her brother was mute and wouldn't make a peep even if it depended on his life, and her dad. to her, she had no dad. He never comes home. She had never seen him all her life. Her momr even told her, before she became an alcoholic, that her dad wasn't even there when both Souta and her were born. That's why she sometimes believed her mom to be a single parent. The only thing her dad had ever done fatherly was paying the bills. She didn't quite know what her dad does for a living, but she knew he was a big business man who went to meetings and slept with other women so he can make his wealthy life more interesting.  
Kagome gave a lazy yawn and fell out of her bed, only for her head to meet her bedside table. Rubbing her head furiously, she went out into the hallway and went straight to the bathroom. By the time she got there, her brother ran into the bathroom and closed it behind him. Dammit! That little. ugh! Just because he's mute doesn't mean he can hog the bathroom all day long! Kagome thought. She started to pound on the door, only to hear her mom screaming at her.  
"Dammit, Kagome, will you stop pounding on the door!" Her mother's door opened, and out came a distraught mom. She had wrinkles at the side of her eyes and her hair was a real mess. Some of the hair was pasted to the side of her face, probably from drooling when she was sleeping. She was wearing a nightgown that had a few holes on it and she was scratching herself.  
"Kagome, why are you up so early? I'm trying to sleep and your up? What day is it?" her mom said in an irritable tone. She's does this so many times that it has become routine.  
"I have to get to school and the little twerp is hogging the bathroom. That's why I'm so early," Kagome said. She said this all in a calm voice because she knew how violent her mom could get. The bathroom door opened and a white blur rushed past her. Finally, he's out! Kagome screamed in her head. Avoiding her mother's inquisition, she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Staring into the vanity mirror hovering above the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was trying to see her mom in her face, black hair, brown eyes, and wrinkle-free face. This may had been what her mom had looked like before alcohol, but not now. She sighed and wondered if she was going to look like her mother. Or become her.  
  
A/N- I'm really sorry the first chapter is so long. Thanx for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Review if you want. 


	2. chaos with a spitball and venomous hate

Secrets and Poems  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha- I just own my stories.  
  
~Chapter 2- Chaos with a spitball and venomous hate ~  
  
Kagome was wearing black pants and a red sweater that went down to her knees.. She really wasn't a morning person. She sighed and turned a corner, only to bump into someone. This somebody had brown hair pulled up in a ponytail.  
"Hey Sango. How's it been?" Kagome asked in a dull voice.  
"Well, that pervert Miroku groped me and I hit him over the head. So, everything's been normal. You?" Kagome just gave Sango a slight smile and answered with a giggle, "Everything is at it was meant to be. So there."  
They laughed the whole way to school.  
  
RIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!  
  
They were late again. Yup, everything was as it was meant to be. Sucky and unfair. Sango and Kagome fell through the door and right at the teacher's feet. "Late again I see. Detention Ms. Hirakutso and Ms. Higarashi. Now take ye seats and make notes on what's written on the board." Kagome and Sango trudged to their seats and plopped down. This was going to be a long day. Kagome began taking notes on what was written on the board when she felt something slimy in her hair. She felt around the back of her hair only to feel something slimy and wet. She immediately took the thing out of her hair and saw that it was a spitball. She turned slowly behind her and saw a boy with black hair laughing. She tightened her fist that she had made and felt something wet rolled down her wrist. Then she remembered the spitball she was holding. She gasped and accidentally threw it. The spitball soared through the hair and landed on another raven-haired student. At first Kagome thought the girl was clueless to the spitball on her head until Kagome saw the girl move her hand to her head. At first the girl was silent when she found the spitball on her head, then she shrieked and furiously rummaged through her hair. She took the spitball out and flung it somewhere. Her screech had woken up the class and caught the teacher's attention. The flying spitball landed in another student's hair. This girl had short black hair and absolutely slutty clothes on. The girl stood up and screamed while waving her hands in the air. Three girls (probably her pose`) stood up and tried to get the spitball out of her hair. Through all the hands and Oh my gosh's, the spitball flew out of the mob of girls and into Sango's hair. Sango ripped the spitball out of her hair and, with correct aim, accidentally threw it into a boy's hair. The boy had black hair and a small ponytail and at the moment was trying to get the spitball out. Once he found the menacing spitball, he threw it anywhere. And the boy just happened to throw it into his best friend's hair, and the same person who started this all. The boy with long black hair was stunned at how it had flew right back to him, but not for long. He frantically took the spitball and threw it. This time it flew right into the teacher's hair. Once everybody found out where the spitball was, everything went quiet. The teacher calmly took the spitball out of her hair and placed it on her palm.  
"Whose spitball was this?" The teacher said in a calm voice. All  
hands immediately pointed to Kagome. Kagome was stunned. She caught  
herself and said defensively, "But it wasn't me. He started it by  
putting it in my hair."  
Kagome pointed to the boy behind her who had a scowl plastered  
on his face.  
"Ah... another shenanigan from ye Inuyasha Takihanou. Detention  
Mr. Takihanou and Ms. Higarashi," said the teacher. Kagome was taken  
aback. Kagome couldn't and wouldn't believe this.  
"B-but Ms. Kaede! I can't! I already have a detention!" Kagome  
whined. As for Inuyasha, he just looked smug. Kagome shot daggers at  
him, but Inuyasha just put on a smile ad shrugged. She could not  
believe this! I can't believe he's so happy. Two detentions! In one  
day? This was going to put a big dent in my permanent record! Then  
I'll never go to college and get out of here!! Damn him! Kagome  
thought all of this with pure venom. How can one guy be so obnoxious?  
She had never seen this guy before, but he looked like a punk. He had  
a red jersey with the number 26 on and baggy black pants. He also had  
a red, decorated bandana on. Kagome sat back down and tried to  
concentrate, although, his stupid smirking face kept appearing in her  
head.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked out of Ms. Kaede's class together and  
headed to their next class, which was history. The whole time they  
were walking there, both girls had a face of pure hate.  
"Damn that stupid hentei! He always does this! Groping me when I  
least suspect it. One of these days, his perverted ways will get him  
stuck in intense care at the hospital. I'd love to see that day,"  
Putting on a triumphant smile, she began to daydream about Miroku, a  
hospital, and a huge Biology book. As for Kagome, other things were in  
her mind. One thing was detention. The other was detention with  
Inuyasha.  
"Can you believe that whole spitball thing in class? I cannot  
believe that I had thrown it into Miroku's hair. I wish I had taped  
it! Another thing I would love to tape was when the spitball got  
lodged in Kikyo and Yura's hair. That slutty prep Kikyo had what was  
coming at her. So did her equally slutty friend Yura. Ha!" Sango  
finally had a smile on her face, although, her smile was looking a  
little creepy. (I think Sango has finally cracked.)  
"Sango, do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, breaking Sango's  
train of destructive thoughts.  
"You mean that guy who started the fight? Not really, I just  
know he's best friends with Miroku. I also heard from people that he's  
supposed to be really big trouble. Why do you ask?" Sango asked with a  
mixture of curiosity.  
"Oh, I was just wondering," with that, Kagome walked into room 236, or  
history. Sango shrugged and walked in after Kagome. Taking out their  
books, they waited for the teacher to come. The teacher, Mr. Myouga,  
was unuual indeed. He had a long moustache that went past his chin and  
he was really short. He came up to about three inches above Kagome's  
waist (I'm making him taller for those who want to know). Everyone  
slumped over their desks and immediately fell asleep (lazy bunch,  
aren't they?) as Mr. Myouga began his normal lecture. History class  
was never interesting to Kagome.  
Soon, History was finally over. Kagome and Sango went to lunch.  
Both Sango and Kagome had the same schedule. They both sat down at a  
lunch table and took out their lunches; no one would be stupid enough  
to eat the lunch served at school. Kagome was still in a sour mood and  
Sango was just in a mood.  
Kagome, you're really down in the weather. Are you PMSing?"  
"What? No!" Kagome said in a defensive voice. They continued to  
eat until Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and was  
face to face with a golden-eyed guy. Kagome's mood lifted a bit as she  
looked at the face of her biggest crush.  
  
A/N- hope you guys liked the second Ch. of my fic. Please review!  
Thanx for reading my story! I'm also really sorry this one is so  
short. I'll try to fix it a bit.  
Cherrie'zBlozomz 


	3. detention and Class A stalkers

Secrets and Poems  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha... yadda yadda.  
  
~Chapter 3- Detention and Class A stalkers~  
  
Kagome looked right into those golden eyes. The golden eyes she has always wanted to see for so long. (Guess who it is. and of course it isn't Inuyasha)  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen a guy with black hair tied in a bun and who might be hugging one of your guy friends?" He spoke in lazy, monotonous voice. Kagome had lost all ability to speak, so she just shook her head. The guy in front of her just gave a smirk and left. Kagome could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. She had only seen this guy once every few months every since seventh grade. Just the first time she had seen him had she fallen in love. She sighed in defeat. She knew he would never think twice about her. Nonetheless, she kept yearning for him.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome? Hello? Kagome? Earth to Kagome?!" Sango tapped Kagome's shoulder until Kagome realized where she was. Kagome turned to Sango with a perplexed expression.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked gloomily, although there was a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you like Inuyasha, but I guess I was mistaken."  
"You thought what?!" Kagome yelled, disturbing everyone in the cafeteria. Sango looked around at the eyes that were staring at them. Once everyone returned to their food, Kagome said in a lowered voice, "You-you thought I like Inuyasha? I mean, me and Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango smiled weakly and nodded. Sango was surprised when Kagome started to laugh. Sango was beginning to think that maybe Kagome had lost her marbles.  
  
"Seriously, you actually thought that? Inuyasha's a jerk for all reasons," Kagome said through giggles.  
  
"Well, you were asking about him and all, so I sort of guessed that maybe you had the hots for him," Sango said apologetically. Kagome was still dumfounded at how Sango could think that. 'I mean, just because he has beautiful violet eyes that make me want to stare at them forever and he has a cute smile. what! I can't believe I just thought that! No, he isn't cute at all, he's a fricking jerk!' Kagome planted both hands on both ears and began humming away the thoughts in her head.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango was looking at her best friend, who she's known ever since kindergarten, as she began humming and deafening herself. 'Oh great, Kagome has finally become insane.' Sango thought with a sad expression. Sango tapped her friend's shoulder and gave Kagome a perplexed look.  
  
"Um, Kagome, maybe you should just eat your food. We'll talk later, ok?" Kagome lowered her head and returned to her prepared food sitting in front of her. The whole time she was eating, thoughts of him were still in her mind. She sighed again and ate her food absently.  
  
The lunch bell rang and Kagome picked up her left over food and threw it into the garbage. Then, with Sango besides her, walked to her next class. They both sat down in two chairs nearest to the window and started talking as they waited for the teacher to come. Who would you expect, but Inuyasha and Miroku to sit next to them.  
  
"Hello there once again my fair lady," Miroku said with a sly smile.  
  
"My, my, my. Who should a see again is none other than my new detention mate," Inuyasha said with a laugh. He leaned in his chair with a triumphant smile.  
  
Kagome gave him a disgusted smile and pushed his leaning chair down. Inuyasha lay on the floor with a bewildered face, which soon became a face filled with revulsion.  
  
"You little bitch! I'll show you to-" Inuyasha was about to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt a tap at his shoulder.  
  
"Starting more fights again I see. Detention Mr. Takihanou, again," the teacher left shaking her head. Kagome gave Inuyasha big smile and gave her attention to the teacher. Inuyasha finally sat down and sulked.  
  
"And don't sulk Mr. Takihanou," the teacher said in the middle of her lecture. Inuyasha grunted and sat a little straighter. The teacher, seeing this was the closet thing to him listening to her, just shook her head and returned o her lecture. For the rest of the day, Inuyasha sulked, Kagome smiled, Sango gave Miroku threatening glares, and Miroku just looked at Sango. When the bell finally rang, Kagome still had her smile. All of a sudden, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Kagome turned around to face a smiling Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you so happy? You have detention!" Kagome spat. Inuyasha was still grinning form ear to ear.  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe you forgot that you have detention scheduled this oh so wonderful day," Kagome gasped, but tried to cover it with her hand. Inuyasha, who happened to hear her gasp, just smiled even wider and walked down the hall that lead to detention.  
  
"Shit! I forgot detention!" Kagome huffed.  
  
"Well, we have detention together, so I might not be so bad,' Sango gave Kagome a comforting smile and they walked down to detention. The classroom is used for math class (A/N no coincidence there) when it's during class time, after that it's used for detention.  
  
"Anyways, I'm just happy Miroku isn't with us." Sango never finished what she was saying when she stepped into the dingy detention room. Sango had an appalled face as she continued to stare at the boy sitting by the window.  
  
"Sango, my lovely! I never knew you were that kind of girl!" Miroku stood up and gave a Sango a tight embrace. Which ended with him clutching his face.  
  
"Pervert! You touch me one more time and I'm going to file a harassment against you!" Sango huffed off with Kagome following. Miroku stared after her with misty eyes.  
"Miroku, the more you touch her, the worse she's gonna hit you. You do know that?" Inuyasha inquired. Miroku plastered a dreamy smile.  
  
"I know, but it's worth it," Miroku continued to stare off into hi blissful fantasy while Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome were having their own talk.  
  
"That damn pervert! I swear it! One more feel of his disgusting hand anywhere near my body, I'm going to pulverize him!" Sango had both fists raised at her sides and had an eerily triumphant smile.  
  
"Sango, come off it. You know you like him. I can see it every time you look at each other," Kagome jumped back a bit as Sango turned her head slowly at Kagome, her face darkening a mile a minute.  
  
"W-what?" Sango's words were seething through her clenched teeth, "Kagome, how could you think I would actually like a perverted guy like him? What do you think of me?"  
  
"Hey, you thought the same thing about Inuyasha and me," Kagome said defensively. Sango just shot Kagome a look of disbelieve and said, "I would never think that a pervert would actually like you. Unlike how you're feeling."  
  
"Sango, we have to endure two days full of detention. At least we can endure it together," Kagome extended her hand to Sango. Sango gave a small smile and shook her best friend's hand.  
  
"Okay, truce. We will never ever come to conclusions on whether or not somebody likes a guy. Okay?" Sango looked at Kagome quizzically.  
  
"Okay," they gave a slight smile in agreement and sat down right when the Principal came in.  
  
The Principal had a black toupee and a dingy black and white stripped suit. He also had a huge mole, that seemed to be alive, growing from the left side of his upper lip. A few hairs shook as the Principal began lecturing them about straightening up or it'll be there future and a whole load of other things that they already hear from their parents. Soon as he had come in, he left and everyone started getting out of their seats and talking. Someone tapped Sango's shoulder; Sango jumped with surprise. She looked up into two hate-filled, brown eyes. The guy's hair was greasy (?_?) and long, which was put up in a ponytail. He wore faded blue baggy pants and a wifebeater shirt. He shifted his hat so it was facing his pose that were standing behind him.  
  
"Hey there beautiful (A/N- God. don't u hate guys like that?-_-). I've never seen both of you here. Been a little naughty have we(-_-)," He cupped Sango's chin in his hand as he gave her a toothy grin. He put his hand on Sango's leg. Sango's face became hot red. The guy was looking more menacing every minute. Suddenly, the guy turned around, only to receive a jaw-breaking punch. Inuyasha and Miroku were looking at the guy, who was cradling his jaw, with menacing looks. Miroku's face was hot enough for somebody to cook an egg on it. Miroku picked up the poor guy from the floor by his collar.  
  
"What the hell were you doing, you bastared?" Miroku hissed at him. Inuyasha was looking at the guy as if he would rip him at any moment, if given a chance.  
  
"Hey! Tells us what the fuck you were doing with them!" Inuyasha came deathly close to him. Surprisingly, the guy just maliciously smiled and chuckled.  
  
"You've changed since the last time I saw you, Inuyasha," he gave Inuyasha a venomous look.  
  
"How the hell do you know me, bitch?" Inuyasha's anger had just risen even more when he had said that.  
  
"Idiot, you're not that stupid. Ever since you're mother's death, you've-" before he could finish his sentence, a fist had collided with his face.  
  
"Damn you! I swear to God I'll rip you to pieces!" Inuyasha lunged after him, but Kagome stopped him. She had Inuyasha by the back of his collar, and it didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon.  
  
"Okay! That's enough. Let's just end this stupid detention without any fights, please?" Kagome held her breath as the stubborn guy who was glaring and Inuyasha threw daggers at each other. The guy on the floor stood up and straightened himself. He walked past Inuyasha, but suddenly stopped. In earshot of both Inuyasha and Kagome, he muttered, "Mutt, just in case you're as stupid as I think you are, remember that my name is Naraku Akuma. I hope to see you. And, I'm thinking our next encounter will leave just one person in detention. Sayonara," he motioned for his gang to follow and they left through the door of the classroom.  
  
"Damn, that detention was weird! Not like I've been in detention before, but I mean with the whole gangster incident. Still, something to look back on, for these are the best four years of-" Kagome stopped when Sango suddenly started interrupting her.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, the best four years of our lives. I know, but you weren't the one who was just violated, now were you?" Sango huffed. Kagome backed off a little. Soon, they rounded a corner and went their separate ways.  
  
*** RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG  
  
Kagome and Sango headed to the detention room slowly. Although, their moods had lifted knowing that this was going to be the last day of detention.  
  
"Well, I just hope that pervert Miroku and that gangster aren't here,"  
"Gangster?" Kagome raised a brow and gave Sango a baffled look.  
  
"You know, that ringleader who Inuyasha and Miroku were going to beat up," Sango informed the puzzled Kagome.  
  
"Oh! You mean Naraku. Yeah, me too," Kagome said.  
  
"Naraku, so that's his name," Kagome and Sango opened the detention door slowly so that they could hear a squeak reverberating out of it. They walked hurriedly into two chairs and sat down. All they wanted right now was to be left alone and serve their final hour of detention in peace. But peace wasn't really on their side right now.  
  
Inside the detention room, JD's (A/N Juvenile Delinquents. for the curious) were flying airplanes to and fro and everyone else was either talking or sitting around. Sango and Kagome were sitting in a small corner, away from the prehistoric civilization. Sango had her hands together, muttering a prayer under her breath and Kagome was looking out the window, licking her lips when she saw two kids ordering hotdogs. She skipped lunch so that she could win her teacher's, who got her in this predicament in the first place, consent not to put her back in detention. To no avail, it got her in this detention room starving her ass off. Kagome could see two figures in the window. It looked like Inuyasha and Miroku, but how'd they get out there?  
  
"Hey ya!" Miroku gave a slight wave and averted his attention to Sango, who was still praying.  
  
Damn, my hunger is giving me illusions! Kagome thought. Inuyasha was crossing his arms and was giving Kagome a have-you-already-gone-mad stare.  
  
"Hey, bitch, how rude are you? Not even a simple hello," Inuyasha smirked. Kagome turned around and said," Oh, sorry. Hel-"  
  
"Like I care," Inuyasha said suddenly while turning his head away. Kagome raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
"Why, isn't it my favorite little bluebird and her trusted companion, Sparky," They heard a sneer and a groan coming out of Sango's mouth. It was the guy who called himself Naraku.  
  
"Not you again! I thought you'd be gone for good!" Miroku miraculously turned his attention to Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha punched his fist into his palm and said, "Guess he wants me to bring him to intense care,"  
  
Naraku chuckled and said, "So naïve, aren't we?"  
  
Kagome put a hand to her forehead and slumped over the desk. Not another fight!  
Kagome was starting to believe that she was becoming a newly found bad luck. Everywhere she went, a fight would endure. I wonder how family reunions will be like when I'm there.  
  
Naraku walked slowly to them, a scowl forming on his lips. He came closer, his cronies following just a foot away. It felt like the air had just tensed, and Kagome found herself holding her breath. Letting a breath of air pass her mouth, she heard the door open. The math teacher stood in the doorway, looking form Naraku to Inuyasha.  
"What's happening here?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Naraku stepped back a bit and gave the teacher a smirk, "Nothing."  
  
Under his breath he muttered, "Wouldn't want anything to disturb your O so unexciting 'life'."  
  
The teacher crossed his arms and bellowed, "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said nothing." he walked past the teacher. Then he murmured in the hallway, "Yeah, I said nothing, but I whispered something."  
  
His gang and him laughed the whole way down the wall. The teacher sighed in frustration. He opened one eye and looked at the students looking at him.  
  
"Oh, um. you can all go now," he smiled, but sweat dropped. Everyone in the classroom was looking at one another then back at him.  
  
"Well? Go!" He stepped out of the way as the group of kids shrugged and walked past him. Kagome picked up her bag and left with Sango. Sango walked past the math teacher and into the hallway.  
  
What a way to end the first and I hope last day of detention, Sango was thinking.  
They were walking to their lockers when they saw Miroku and Inuyasha leaning against them.  
  
"What is up with you guys? Now that detention's over you're trying to stalk us now?" Sango said in a bitter tone.  
  
"Nope, we're going to leave, but it was nice to go to the first and last detention with you guys," Miroku said with a smile. Inuyasha gave both a them a triumphant smile and said, "What a coincidence, eh?"  
  
The two girls stared wide-eyed at their retreating backs. Both of them had their mouths open and seemed to be paralyzed to the spot.  
  
Coincidence my ass! Kagome furiously thought. I think what we have here are class A stalkers! 


	4. The Depth of It All

Secrets and Poems  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha... honestly!  
  
~Chapter 4 -The depth of it all~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had gone to the corner store to pick up a car magazine and a Playboy magazine, stuck them into their jackets, ran past the doorway with the owner screaming at them and threatening, and managed to make it six blocks away from the store. Then they bought two tickets to see some PG13 flick, then threw the tickets away once they were away from the ticket sellers and agreed to watch an 'interesting' movie instead. After a few minutes of Inuyasha and Miroku fighting over which movie to see, they agreed to sneak into an R rated movie that includes extreme violence and nudity. When the movie was over, they snuck right out without anyone noticing and ran to the park to get some fresh air.  
  
"What a day. First we're stuck in detention with two beautiful girls, then we got two free magazines, then snuck into the best movie ever," Inuyasha ran to the playground and sat on one of the swings. Miroku joined him, sitting on the swing next to Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess so, but didn't we steal those magazines?" Miroku inquired.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "Oh well. Those magazines were screaming 'steal me'," both boys lightly swung on the swings for a few minutes. When it started to get darker, Miroku stood up. Inuyasha looked up at him.  
  
"C'mon, we should go home now. My aunt and uncle will kill me if I don't get my butt back home before 6:00," Miroku was a few feet away from the swings when he stopped. He looked around at Inuyasha who was still on the swings.  
  
"Well?" Miroku asked impatiently.  
  
"Well what?" Inuyasha shot back. "I'm going home later. I'm just going to stay a few minutes. My dad won't mind, just as long as I come back before 6:30,"  
  
Miroku shrugged and said, "Whatever you say, man."  
  
Inuyasha watched as his best friend ran down the streets and a few blocks away until the he couldn't see Miroku because of the trees in the way. Sighing, Inuyasha swung back and forth until a quarter to eight when he lazily got up and trudged his way back home.  
  
** Miroku opened the two French doors that lead into the foyer. After grabbing something form the fridge, he proceeded down the hall. He stopped suddenly when he heard the sound of paper's rustling in the room to his right. It was his Uncle's business room. His Uncle Arihodo was a doctor, and he usually didn't have free time to spend with anyone. But there was always those one-in-a-lifetime opportunities when he had a free weekend. Those were the time he spent with his aunt and him. His uncle had always felt so sympathetic to Miroku since both his parent's had died when he was seven. So he spent as much time that he could conjure and spent them with Miroku. Although Miroku was happy to spend time with his uncle, it wasn't like having his father. Nevertheless, his Uncle kept trying to please him by spending as much time possible.  
  
Miroku sighed as he climbed the staircase. He was a near his uncle and aunt's bedroom when his aunt appeared. Miroku loved his aunt as much as he loved his uncle. She was fresh, fun, and generous. Almost like his real mother. Well, that was how others described her to be. His aunt looked busy as she carried a stack of books out of the room. The books almost reached the ceiling! Miroku took half of the pile of books and helped his aunt carry them to the room on the other side, or the library as some may call it. After handling ten or nine piles of books, they were finally finished.  
  
His Aunt Ajuna wiped beads of sweat off of her forehead. Miroku's aunt worked as a librarian in the local library. She spent most of her time with either Miroku or the library. Sometimes Miroku would stop by and help out or read a book to past the time. His Aunt Ajuna loved Miroku like she would love her own son. Of course, she would never be able to bear a son. She sighed before giving Miroku a slight smile.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku. Those books are really heavy," she chuckled a bit. Miroku smiled, his aunt was some lady. She was in her late thirties, but looked better than ever. She had dark brown hair, which she usually kept in a bun. That usually gave people the strict library vibe. But she wasn't anywhere near that. She was freer than the wind and was carefree when she needed to be.  
  
"You're welcome. So, how was work at the library?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Same old, same old. It's a library, and even though it's one of the joys in my life, it's always going to be same old," his aunt picked up a book and put it between two small books that were on the bookcase.  
  
"So, how was school? Any girls? How about that girl you keep chasing? What was her name, I think it was Sago?" His aunt raised an eyebrow, which showed two twinkling brown eyes. Miroku bent his head over a book and just said, "Oh, you mean S-Sango. Well, like you said before, same old same old."  
  
Miroku stood up and put the book he had held tightly and put it somewhere on the bookcase. Yep, he had been chasing Sango ever since he saw her almost beat the crap out of some guy when they were in preschool. He loved her hair, her eyes, her good nature, and he especially loved how she would hit him just enough for him not to obtain brain damage, even though it seems he has.  
  
No, she'll never like a guy like me. She already doesn't like me; love is just out of the question. Miroku thought to himself. I'll always be that perverted Miroku Kokoro.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha crept silently through the door and listened closely. No one was here tonight. His brother, Sesshoumaru, was at his apartment. His brother is in college, trying to earn degree in therapy. His dad's a lawyer, so his dad wanted Sesshoumaru to learn everything about the business. But Sesshoumaru had other plans. That's the reason why his dad, Chikara Takihanou, never let's Sesshoumaru visit. The only time he ever has is when his dad isn't there. His visits are mainly because he needs to get something (Chikara didn't let him have his stuff back. So plainly he had to use the clothes he had until he went shopping, which wasn't for three weeks. Homework plainly). He didn't care, his brother and him were never really close. In short, they hated each other. Or maybe that's what they think.  
  
Inuyasha was sot of rich. He wasn't as rich as Miroku, but he had a fairly large house, and Inuyasha liked it that way. He never interacts with his dad. Every few times they would pass each other in the corridor, but that was a long time ago. After an incident that had occurred when he was ten, Inuyasha was careful not to even pass him by.  
  
Anyways, his dad is too busy to care. He became absorbed into his job when Inuyasha's mom had died. His mom, Amei Takihanou, was loving, although, that's how he remembers her. She had died when he was six. His dad started acting weird and started to get immensely involved with his work when Inuyasha was eight years old. Inuyasha started avoiding his dad when he was nine, and completely avoided all contact with his dad when he was ten. Plainly, his dad and him didn't have a father-son relationship.  
  
Inuyasha walked upstairs, went into his room, and locked his door. Plopping on the bed, he started to get out his homework. After three textbooks, a huge headache, two Tylenols, and a banana, Inuyasha was done with his Godforsaken homework. Inuyasha took out a piece of binder paper and started scribbling on it. After looking at what he had just put on the paper, he stood up and went to his desk. After opening a drawer, he pushed a few stuff at the end and stuck his fingernails under the bottom. The bottom lifted and he found a journal underneath. Taking out the journal, he opened it up and stuck the piece of paper inside. He closed the drawer after putting the journal back into its hiding place and got ready for bed.  
  
He felt the sharp pain run down his spine as he was forcefully pushed against the wall. Soon, he felt a fist smash against his ribcage as he fell on the floor, trying to hold back burning tears. Suddenly, he felt his face look up into two wild, black orbs. He let out a choked cry as his fingers dug deeper into his scalp. His face felt the floor as the hand that was grabbing his hair pushed his face down. Everything was dark and silent. He could feel every single bone break under the immense pressure. Suddenly, he felt his hands let go of his scalp. Sucking in a painful breath, he believed that time had actually stopped. That right now, it was just them. Stuck in this black void. He felt no pain, no worry. Just the silence and the dark that dare consume him. After a few minutes, he was brought back to the dark room. He felt pain surging through him as something crashed against his rib cage. He didn't know when everything stopped and he was finally alone, he just felt the throbbing. He lay motionless on the cold marble floor, holding in the pain, the angst, the problems. He didn't know it now, but this was just it. And it would say inside, never leaving his mind.  
  
Miroku woke up suddenly. It felt like drops of his past, the past with his parents, had just came to him in a dream. He was trembling a bit. Taking in a reassuring breath, he fell back into his bed and tried to go back to sleep. But sleep wasn't coming. Miroku got out of bed and went out into the corridor. After walking down the spiral staircase, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a midnight snack. He had devoured a ham and cheese sandwich before going back to bed. With a nearly full stomach, he fell asleep.  
  
Everything was dark, nothing but the dimming streetlight brought light into the dark street. He was holding hands with his mother and she was smiling broadly at him. He smiled the whole way through. Even though the coldness of the dark was in the air, he felt the warmth from his mother's love. A car parked near the curb, where his mother and him were holding hands. The driver opened the door, and just when she was about to get in, the sound of a gun shot through the hair like a scythe. Suddenly, everything was black. He couldn't feel the warmth from his mother anymore, he just felt the cold blood around him. A dark figure approached, and he lay on the ground motionless. Suddenly, the voice spoke. What he said, he couldn't hear. He just knew that the person who the voice belonged to gave him safety, although, right when he got up, the figure was gone. All that was there was a blood stained boy and the darkness.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. It felt like he had been holding his breath the whole time. Taking in quick breaths, he slowed down a bit. Resting his forehead on his palm, he tried to ignore the nightmare. He rested his head on the pillow and thought for a moment. Before he knew it, he too had drifted back to sleep, except he didn't have nightmares this time.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N  
  
Cherrie'zblozomz- did you like that chapter? Sorry it was short. I would have continued it, but it didn't add up with what had just happened. I hope you liked it and I promise to get back with the fifth chapter soon. Although I think the sixth or seventh chapter might come late.  
  
Anywayz, I hope you're enjoying, even though not much has happened. In the next chappie-  
A new character comes. Guess who it is.  
  
~-~ 


	5. Secret Guilt

Secrets and Poems  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. I just own this fanfic.  
  
~Chapter 5- Secret Guilt~  
  
Kagome woke up at seven o'clock. 'I'm gonna be late. again!'  
Kagome washed herself, put on some clothes, stuffed her books into her bag, and ran downstairs. An eerie silence came over the breakfast table as Kagome sat down. Of course, this was usual in the family. It was because Souta was mute and her mom was upstairs sleeping, although, today's silence was even eerier that usual. As Kagome pondered a memory jolt hit her right in her brain. 'Ack! I have to get to school!'  
  
Although Kagome had sprained her ankle from running three blocks to school and had hit her head against the door from being unaware (again), she was happy because she wasn't late this time.  
  
"Man, you were almost late today? You could have been sent to detention again!" Sango whispered.  
  
"Please Sango, I never want to hear that word ever again," and it was true, the word detention sent shivers up her back. Right now Kagome was practically trembling. The bell rang and the teacher entered.  
  
"Ah, I see that Miss Higarashi and Miss Hirakutso have come early, but where are their partners in crime, hmmm?" Ms. Kaede looked around to find two empty seats. Kagome and Sango were looking at Ms. Kaede as if she had gone mad.  
  
Suddenly, none other than Miroku and Inuyasha went through the door, banging it against the wall. Miroku was bent over and Inuyasha was using the wall for support.  
  
"S-sorry we were late," Miroku gasped.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Like he said," Inuyasha concurred.  
  
"Sorry, eh? That's the first time ye have said that when ye has been late. Aye, a magical little pixie must have gotten you, have it not?" Kaede burst out laughing then stopped suddenly. "You may take your seats."  
  
Kagome expected her to say detention, be she didn't. Kagome was about to point this out to Ms. Kaede when she said, "I know Ms. Higarashi, the boys have detention. No need to point that out,"  
  
Then she continued with her lesson.  
Kagome pouted and sighed. She knew that Ms. Kaede was stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason.  
  
No matter how much Kagome tried, she couldn't help but fume a bit. The whole time at class, Inuyasha had done the following to her- poked her, whispered burps in her ear from behind her, and put his feet on her chair. By the time class was over, Kagome went to her locker and opened it. Then, with all her strength, she slammed and opened her locker. After fuming out all her anger, she smiled cheerfully at Sango who had arrived a few minutes before.  
  
"Kagome, we better get to class," Sango stuttered.  
  
"Okay," Kagome said cheerfully.  
"You know, I love this class,"  
  
"You do? I thought you always hated math," Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Of course I do, I love this class because you-know-who isn't in it,"  
  
"You mean Inuyasha?" Kagome faced her head slowly to Sango.  
  
"Who did you say was you-know-who?" Kagome said through clenched teeth. Sango put up her hands in front of her and said, "Never mind. Let's just get to class before we get to deten- I mean the scary place."  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her to class.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha looked outside and pondered. It had been a while since he had stopped and thought a bit. He looked outside and saw the very essence of life. The sky was blue, not black he kept reminding himself, but to no avail. The more he kept looking outside, the more everything around him began to disappear. Soon, it was just him, the window, and the outside world. Everything around him was silent as he felt himself land on fresh grass. He looked around; everything was peaceful. He looked at the trees surrounding him. He tried to look beyond the rows of trees, but saw nothing else but more trees. A turned around and saw the back of a girl. She had long black hair and was wearing a blue skirt and a pink shirt. She was about to turn around when suddenly everything started to crumble. Inuyasha extended his hand to the figure without knowing why. But the figure crumbled with everything else, and Inuyasha was once again drawn back to the darkness. All of a sudden, he heard a ringing in his head. 'Oh shit! I'm going deaf aren't I?' He thought to himself, but soon was pulled back to the classroom. The bell was resounding throughout the classroom. Inuyasha lifted his head off his desk. It seemed that he had been dreaming the whole time. He saw Miroku heading out of the doorway while yelling, "Inuyasha, c'mon!"  
  
Inuyasha warily lifted up his backpack and left.  
  
**  
  
Sango and Kagome were eating at their usual table. Ironically, Miroku and Inuyasha had the same lunchtime. They both sat down on the seats opposite of Kagome and Sango. Sango huffed and got up. Kagome followed suit and they both walked away to another seat. Miroku sighed and said cheerfully, "Ah, those girls really don't like us, do they?"  
  
Inuyasha answered, "Don't like is an understatement. They hate our guts. But that's okay for me. They're just impudent wenches anyways."  
  
Inuyasha took a bite out of his sandwich and stared absent-mindedly at the wall in the far side of the table. Miroku sighed again and began eating as well.  
  
Kagome and Sango were both looking at the boys out of the corner of their eyes.  
"Don't you think they'd get a hint and leave us alone," Kagome said matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's sad really. They're the only guys who'd think twice of us though. Maybe we could put that to our advantage," Kagome raise an eyebrow. Sango just gave her a menacing smile.  
  
"You know, to get them back for putting us in detention," Sango explained.  
"I don't think I'm in it. I got my revenge when I toppled his chair. Plus, I'd rather read a poem about how a girl hates a guy instead," Kagome said.  
  
"You just love poems don't you?" Sango said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Sango, I love poems. They're a real stress reliever," Sango said in a low voice. "I told you about my family."  
  
Sango stopped in mid-bite. Her eyes opened a bit, but she quickly bit into her sandwich and closed her eyes. Guilt ran through her body. The whole time, they were quiet.  
  
**  
  
Kagome walked out of the school in a better mood than she had felt when she came in. As she walked down the steps of the school building, she felt a Frisbee shoot past her. It had almost hit her! She saw Inuyasha jog past her and get the Frisbee.  
  
"Hey bitch! You could have at least caught it!" with that, he ran off. Kagome was red in the face. She screamed back, "Hey! You were the one who through it at me!"  
But Inuyasha didn't respond, he just stuck his tongue at her and jogged off, but was cut short. Kagome's heart was beating nonstop now as she looked at her crush talking to Inuyasha.  
  
**  
  
"Dear half- brother," Kagome's crush said, emphasizing the half part.  
  
Inuyasha gave him the cold shoulder and huffed away, but he grabbed hold of his collar.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Let go you son-of-a-bitch!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to punch his half-brother. But Sesshoumaru just blocked it away and said in a cold voice, "Look, I'm going to move in for a while. I'll tell dad that I'm 'attending' law. If he asks you if I have been 'attending' these classes, tell him that I have. Okay?"  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of his collar and Inuyasha straightened himself.  
  
"Don't hold your tongue. Dad and me don't talk at all. So you're on your own," Inuyasha tried to escape, but Sesshoumaru had him by the collar again, "look, I know Dad, he'll try to find sources to check up on me. Since you're the only one home and I've told everyone else my information, he'll want something out of you. Now you have to tell him that if he asks, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gave each other death glares until Inuyasha said, "Feh. Whatever."  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned and let go off his brother. He was about to leave when he heard someone say, "Umm, so you're Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Kagome. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Inuyasha, I never knew you had a girlfriend," Inuyasha gasped and said, "What?!"  
  
"Isn't this your girlfriend, because then I wouldn't know why the hell she's near you," he said.  
  
"This wench? No way! Plus, she's ugly!" Inuyasha said defensively. Kagome pouted and hit Inuyasha right smack in the jaw.  
  
"Baka! No, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm that girl you asked when you needed to find someone," Kagome smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh, I asked about Jakotsu. Thank you, but why are you here, in front of me?" Sesshoumaru asked; eyes still narrowed.  
  
"I just wondered how you knew Inuyasha, that's all," Kagome asked, blushing a little.  
  
"It's my misfortune to have to know him, but he's my half-brother," Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"Oh." this was a really stumper to Kagome, how could someone so perfect be related to such a. a." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, how was scratching his head. Kagome bowed her head and sighed. She heard footsteps leaving and saw Sesshoumaru leave. Kagome sighed and left. She had to get to Inuyasha's house. Somehow. That's how Sango's plan clicked into her mind. 'Perfect.'  
  
~**~  
  
Sango looked behind her cautiously, and pulled open a metal flap. As soon as she felt the dead grass underneath her feet, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. No matter how many years she had stayed here, it still smelled awful. Picking up a stick, she started to stealthily poke at the piles of garbage. Upon coming to the last one, she impaled the stick into the pile of garbage and heard a clunking noise. She knelt down and carefully pried away a garbage painted metal board. Putting it back in place, Sango got up and looked around the area. The small space was the size of half a room. She had put up cardboard that she had painted white around the place so it could feel a little like a home. One side of the place held two quilted blankets and two plain white pillows. The other side was bare, except Sango knew how important that space was. She strolled to the other side of the room to where the space was. Up close to the cardboard, the stink from the garbage outside got worse. Pinching her nose, she felt under the cardboard box until she felt paper under her hand. Smiling, she took it from underneath. Sango held within her hands, a few dollars. Counting it, she sighed. All two hundred and fifty bucks were there. With saving it up and from her summer jobs, Sango had saved enough to support them both. She originally had five hundred, but she had spent all of that on clothes, food, and necessities. If she saved this money up and had another summer job, she could buy an apartment and live there. Plus, the apartment would help if she gets her driver's permit and license. But she had to stay at the present and remind herself that right now, they both needed to stay in school and pray that the things they had bought lasted for a long time. No such luck.  
  
"Sango, I'm really sorry, but I sort of got dirty," a boy's voice said from behind Sango. Sango turned around with a smile on her face. Once she noticed the boy's clothes, her smile turned upside down. The boy had a rip at his collar and there were grass and mud stains on his shirt. To top it all off, he was covered from head to toe with water.  
"Kohaku! How could you get your clothes all dirty!" Sango said with frustration, the boy, Kohaku, looked at the floor and was pouting.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango. It's just that these bullies at school were calling me names." Sango stopped him and shouted, "Kohaku, how many times must I tell you not to care what those type of people say. They are ignorant and have closed minds. Also, they are snooty and don't care about other people's hardships."  
  
Sango looked at her brother, only to see him angry. He clenched his hands and shouted, "See! You never listen! You're always too absorbed in how you see things that you can't even listen to everything I say! I did ignore them when they called me names, but then he started to say you were a good-for-nothing whore who belonged on the streets! So I got angry and hit him. Then when I realized what I had just done, they chased after me and beat the crap outta me! There! There's your explanation!"  
  
Kohaku was huffing with frustration before he unclenched his fists and ran into Sango's arms. Sango was trying to hold back tears as she tried to calm down her younger brother.  
"It-it's okay Kohaku. I'm sorry I've been so biased these past days, but I just don't want you becoming one of those delinquents. You know what I mean?" Sango said with a calm voice. She could feel Kohaku nodding.  
  
"I know you're trying to protect me from being one of those gangsters, but you have to trust me. You know for a fact I would never do that," Kohaku looked up from the big embrace to his older sister. Sango looked down and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry I've been a little too protective," Kohaku got up and laughed.  
  
"A little?" Sango stood up as well.  
  
"Okay, a lot!" soon, they both broke up with laughter until their throats became hoarse. Giving each other a bright smile, they curled up into separate blankets and rested their heads on their pillows. Then they fell asleep.  
  
**  
Sango was not in the mood to get up, but she had to, unfortunately. She looked to the side and saw that Kohaku had already left. How that boy gets up early was still a surprise to her. Sango got up wearily and crossed the room. Sitting down, she felt under the cardboard wall again. Searching around, she felt the stash of money and let out a breath of relief. Reassured that the money hadn't been stolen, she silently snuck out from behind the metal board and crept by the mountains of garbage. Finally getting out from under the metal flap, she walked along the street innocently. Sango rolled up her right sleeve and looked at the watch that Kagome had bought her for her birthday. It read six thirty. That was excellent time. First, she needed to stop by a gas station and us their bathroom.  
  
Sango tiptoed out of the bathroom and checked herself. She didn't stink from the gas station bathroom smell. Cleaned (sort of) and after getting a bite, she made it to school at record time. She sat down next to Kagome and heaved a sigh. Kagome was too busy reading another book from her extraordinary collection of poetry books. Kagome did always have her nose in a book everyday, so Sango knew how to cope with her friend's obsessive behavior towards finding a portal out of her life by using the words in a poem. Somehow, it made Sango feel better knowing that her friend did something besides grimace and slouch. Although she was wonderful academically; she just sucked socially. They might have not been friends right now if Kagome hadn't had the strength to muster up a hello to Sango that fateful day in kindergarten. Sango remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
Kagome always had this Japanese uniform thing. She later found out that Kagome had lived in Japan ever since she was two and had came back right when school was beginning. It was blue, white, and red, funny how it's the colors of the USA. Anyways, she was always picked on because 1) she wore a uniform and they thought it was weird. Although, the uniform gave her culture, or that's how she felt. And 2) she was a bookworm, but not like a novel bookworm. She loved poetry books. She said that she found a sort of magic in them, that it was like looking into the heart of a poet. Yup, Kagome was a special person, but everyone always sees the uniform wearing, poetry reading, nerdy Kagome. Sango looked at her friend with sad eyes. Truly, it was sad that no one could see the real Kagome that was hidden underneath her shy layer. Sango looked away when her friend looked at her from the corner of her eye. Soon, the teacher came in and took roll.  
  
In the middle of the lecture, both Kagome and Sango heard a yawn. Sango looked behind her and smirked. After seeing the two infamous boys, it reminded her of her plan. She began concocting it in her head, so did Kagome. Except it included Sesshoumaru. Somehow, someway, Kagome was going to have him. She just needed to know how. Will she thought of this, her glum frown gradually became a smile. She had a plan! If she got closer to Inuyasha, he would have to let her go to his house, then she would see Sesshoumaru, and they would get together after a few dates, and all would be well. But Inuyasha might be heartbroken she began to think. As she was thinking about that, she heard another whispered burp. Soon, Inuyasha's 'heart' soon flew out of her sincere mind. 'He deserves it! How can a guy like him be related to a guy like Sesshoumaru still eludes me!' Kagome thought angrily. She looked over at Sango and whispered her plan, although the part with Sesshoumaru was left out. She didn't have to know everything. After putting in the finishing touches to their plan, they were already to go!  
  
Soon, the bell rang and they left after Miroku and Inuyasha did. Sango and Kagome trailed the boys through the hallways, until the boys went into a classroom. That's when the girls remembered that they had history at this time.  
  
"Oh, dang. Guess we'll have to actually put our plan into action after lunch. Turning around, they made it to class right on time. Of course, class was as boring as ever. Without even realizing it, Kagome had fallen asleep.  
  
In her dream, she could see puffs of smoke rise all around her while music from a harp played around her. Although everything was really corny, she still basked in the romantic scenery. Giggling as butterflies in bubbles floated past her, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'If this was really a dream, and one of those corny ones at that, the person behind me must be the one I love.' Kagome thought to herself. She turned around, but saw no one. She looked around her frantically, determined to find her love- Sesshoumaru, until she saw a black figure in the distance. She clapped her hands together and tried to keep herself from squealing. But she straightened her back and walked up to the figure slowly. The more she came nearer, the more the figure was as far away as he had been. Kagome found herself running to the figure, eyes shut and prepared to suddenly fall or bump into some column for some twisted fate, but she didn't. She felt herself in his arms. She looked up, but she couldn't make out whom it was. Her brain kept telling her it was Sesshoumaru. But her heart, well her heart was beating faster than usual. To her luck, the person's face was being unveiled, but before she could really make out whom t was, everything dissolved around her. Soon, she was awaken by the ring of the bell. Looking around, she noticed that Sango was preparing to leave. Following suit, Kagome followed Sango out of the classroom.  
  
"So, you fell asleep in class too," Sango stated. Kagome nodded absent-mindedly. Her head was still in her dream. And still with the person who was hugging her. She needed to know who it was. Her head screamed Sesshoumaru, but her heart, well her heart was just beating faster than usual. 'You dolt! Of course it was Sesshoumaru! Who else do you have a crush on?' Kagome argued in her head. Finally getting that cleared, she happily went into their next class.  
  
It felt like hours, but lunch finally came. And so did their plan. As soon as they made it past the double doors that lead into the cafeteria, they tried to look above the heads of the students to find the two boys, but to no avail. They were still trying to find them as they sat down with their lunches on the cold, steel bench. But they were nowhere.  
  
'They must be skipping class or something.' Sango thought to herself. After finally giving up all hope of finding them, sango felt an uninvited hand go to her but. Clenching her fist and gritting her teeth, Sango elbowed the guy who was behind her. She could hear some wheezing behind her.' Must have hit him in the stomach.' Sango thought to herself.  
  
Miroku sat down besides her and Inuyasha sat on the other side, obviously ignoring them. Miroku, on the other hand, was trying to get even more nearer to Sango. Sango was getting mad. She was visualizing her plan falling into pieces as the lecher kept getting near her. Sango looked at Kagome desperately and then she nodded at her head. Kagome nodded back with a sly smile. Sango turned to Miroku and gave him a sly grin.  
  
"Oh Miroku, you're so sly," Sango said, trying to pull off a sexy voice. 'Damn! This is twisted and wrong!' Sango thought furiously. Trying to hide a blush, she kept going.  
  
"Hmm. so why have you been ignoring me, my little." Sango whispered in Miroku's ear something a little too sexy. Now it was Miroku's turn to blush.  
  
'O shit! I didn't expect this. only in my dreams. Shit! What do I do!' Miroku thought desperately. He was really stuck in a corner now. Sango kept coming even closer to Miroku, although, Sango was sure not to get too close. She didn't want Miroku to get any ideas. All the while, Miroku tried to play it cool, even though he was getting nervous by the minute with Sango's sudden behavior.  
  
While Sango was trying to make her part of the plan become a success, Kagome was crashing and falling. No matter what she did, Inuyasha would either say "Feh!" or "Bitch!". Although Kagome was trying her best not to flip his chair over, it was starting to get even more harder to refuse the impulse. 'How can someone this annoying and stubborn be related to Sesshoumaru! Ugh! He is so. so. ugh!' Kagome thought angrily. Finally going out of her head, she looked up and tried again, but he was leaving. Kagome immediately sat up, injuring her shin in the process, and tried go after Inuyasha. At that moment, Inuyasha turned around because he had left his backpack on the chair. While at that exact moment, Kagome accidentally slipped on some cafeteria food. As she slid, she bumped right into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome's face turned completely red, but she felt. secure. 'How is it I feel so safe in his arms? And how come it feels like I've been in his arms before? Agh! I'm killing myself with these questions!' Kagome said frantically. Inuyasha was blushing so much that his face looked like a tomato. Coming back down to earth, Kagome quickly pushed Inuyasha away.  
  
"What were you doing hugging me?" Inuyasha shouted, pointing a finger at Kagome. Kagome just put her hands on her hips and shouted back, "That wasn't a hug!" They were giving each other death glares. Inuyasha just put on a satisfied grin and crossed his arms.  
  
"Feh. I bet you wouldn't know a hug if it bit you on the ass. You mustn't know what a hug is if you had no clue what you just did was a hug," Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. 'Did he just mean what I thought he meant. Fine then, I've had enough of this stupid game!' Kagome thought angrily. Keeping in a few tears, she shouted back, her voice a quiver, "Well then, you jerk! Fine, my family doesn't hug me, like you said!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was crazy. 'I didn't mean that I thought her family didn't hug her. I never meant that!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean it that way. I was just being sarcastic. You know sarcastic!" Inuyasha said, waving his arms at her. Kagome just kept her stony face.  
  
"Har Har. So funny, but you wouldn't think it was so funny! Would you?" with that, Kagome turned around and ran off. The tears sliding down her cheek were visible to Inuyasha. Inuyasha slumped. He didn't really notice that everything had happened in the cafeteria. Right now the crowd had formed a circle around the table the foursome had sat at. Sango was still shaky until she too got up and ran after Kagome. Miroku was looking at Inuyasha, concern for the two girls written on his face. Inuyasha was still standing in the middle of the crowd, head bent.  
  
'Great now I'm big jerk.' But embarrassment wasn't the only feeling in his body. Guilt was.  
  
~*~ A/N- well that's the end of this chapter! Sorry I've been getting lazy, but I've been too lazy to go outside and then go into the comp. room. What a hassle. I promise to try and finish (or maybe start) the next chapter. I have no idea what to do next, but it'll come to me if I just sleep on it. So, please don't ditch my story cuz I've been lazy and haven't been updating. I promise to try and finish the next chapter tomorrow! Really!  
It's just with my comp. shutting off.. well.. okay! 2 much writing. So please pray that I won't be last 2morrow. As always- thanx!!!  
Gothicmadcow Also- I just noticed in my other chapters that I had written my other screen name instead of this one. So sorry with the error! Don't get confused! Please! Once again-  
Thanx 


	6. Down hill

Secrets and Poems  
  
Disclaimer- please don't sue me for I have no rights whatsoever for copying Inuyasha even if my life depended on it. So I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
~Chapter 6- Downhill~  
  
Kagome walked home soberly. After walking past stores, parks, and houses, she finally came upon her average old house. Slamming the door open, Kagome shakily walked out of the kitchen, past the living room, and up the stairs. The door to her mother's room slowly opened. Her mother, who was still wearing the old ripped nightgown, was rubbing her temples. She shot Kagome an annoyed look.  
  
"Kagome, will you please not shut the door so loudly?" her mother angrily spat at her. Kagome stood in her mother's presence with her arms lazily crossed. She didn't answer back, which made her mom even angrier. Taking her fingers away from her temples, she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Kagome Higarashi, I asked you a question. You better watch out or-" Kagome's mom stopped in mid-sentence as she watched her daughter's outburst.  
  
"Or what, huh? What, you're not going to feed anymore, like you ever do! All you do is mope around feeling sorry for yourself, practically oblivious to what's happening around you! I hate you! I hate you so much that I feel like throwing up every time I see the site of you!" Kagome spat back. Her mother was at first taken aback. Never in her life did anyone every say this to her, let alone her own daughter. Kagome gasped and rushed past her mother, who was still dumbstruck. Kagome ran past the creaking doors, running away from her mother. Finally at the front of her room, she swung it open and got in. Shutting and locking the door, Kagome went on top of her bed. Crawling to her pillows, she scrunched herself up into a ball and cried out everything inside. It felt like hours until Kagome started to sniff. Wiping away another running tear, she swore to herself. 'Damn that Inuyasha! I hate him so much. How dare he go around saying that stuff! Does he even have a heart!' Kagome thought furiously to herself. Once again, she began comparing Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and how she was still in disbelief to how they were related, half-brother or not. Staring around at her white walls that were decorated with posters that had intrigued her all these years. Swiping a tissue box from the bedside table, Kagome took a clean, white tissue from it. Blowing and wiping her nose with it, she tried to shoot the tissue in the garbage perfectly, but to no such luck.  
  
Burying herself deeper into the bed, she began to ponder. 'Maybe Inuyasha didn't really mean it all like I thought he did- wait a minute! Why am I trying to defend him?' Kagome, in hopes to take her thoughts away from Inuyasha, thought about that stupid plan that had made this whole nightmare occur. Looking at the trashcan, she began to think the plan became just like that tissue- dirtied and lying at the bottom of a trashcan. Kagome turned to the other side so that she was facing the window, away from the trashcan. Looking out at the cherry blossoms as they drifted away, Kagome was thinking of herself as a cherry blossom as well, a cherry blossom that was just floating out into the world. Lowering her gaze, Kagome could feel hot tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She wished that she could just stop crying, but unfortunately couldn't. To stop herself from crying, she began to think about Sango trying to catch up with her after the mess in the cafeteria. *~  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!" Sango shouted from behind Kagome. Kagome, having a little patience still inside of her, stopped. Sango took a breather until she straightened up. Her cheeks were flushed from the running.  
  
"Kagome, what Inuyasha said was entirely mean, and I have problems of my own with guys, let's say a certain pervert, but he had no right to say that at all," Sango huffed. Kagome eyed Sango, hate and tears were evident in her eyes. Sango was near tears; she hated it when Kagome was like this. It seemed like eternity as they stood on the busy sidewalk, just staring at each other, for fear if any sound surpassed their lips, everything might fall apart. Kagome's face darkened before she gave Sango a weak smile. Smiling back, Sango straightened up and helped Kagome home. The whole time both girls were laughing and trying to make bright of the already rotten day, Kagome still had a rotten mood. Which, of course, lead to the whole scene where she had fought with her mother by using hateful words.  
  
'No! They weren't mean words; they were true words! She has never cared about anyone but herself! She's just a selfish witch.' Kagome tried to keep thinking that, but her mother's grief-stricken face kept hovering in her head like a never ceasing rain cloud. Kagome wiped a tear from dripping and snuggled even more into her comforter. *~  
  
Sango looked at the far wall of the glass wall, where a yellow painted M and many posters decorated it. Suddenly, she heard a cough and the same smooth, calm voice.  
"Hello Sango! I never knew you worked here?" Miroku said with a cheerful smile, obviously trying to burn the hatchet that had grown between the four teenagers in the cafeteria. Sango blushed slightly. Of all the people to see her here in a McDonalds restaurant, it had to be him. Sango, fully aware of the pinkish hint tracing across her face lowered her head a bit and muttered, "What would you like to order, sir"  
  
Sango could have kicked herself in the butt for that. 'Sir? Sir? Did I just call him sir? I have been spending too much time at restaurants.'  
  
"Um, I'll have a cheeseburger, some fries, and a coke," Miroku said, oblivious to the whole sir part. Sango was thinking that maybe he hadn't had heard the sir part since she had muttered it, but she had muttered everything else in the same tone and he had heard her still. 'Maybe he's pretending that he didn't, but why? After the way I had treated him before, he should be announcing to the world what I had said. So, why id he hiding that sir part?' Sango pondered.  
  
"Ahem, Sango? Could you please tell me what I have to pay?" Miroku said, to Sango's surprise, in a shy voice. Quickly pulling way from her trance, she muttered his total. Miroku reached in his pocket for his wallet and handed her some dollar bills. With an unnoticed glance, Miroku walked to a table. Although, Sango kept watching him as he found a table and sat down. She couldn't help it she was utterly transfixed. She heard someone clear their throat when she remembered that a line of customers were still there. She quickly asked the next man's order, but secretly taking a peek at Miroku every few minutes. She couldn't help but look at him. After the last three people, Sango was able to go on her break. She didn't care for the fast food here, so she unloaded the contents from inside the brown paper bag. She didn't even see it coming. One moment she was concentrating on her baloney sandwich when her eyes wandered to where Miroku sat, absently eating his fries and drinking his coke.  
  
Then he suddenly looked her way. Upon reflexes, she quickly took a bite from her sandwich and tried to concentrate on something else besides that black haired, perfect smile Miroku. Although, when their eyes had met, Sango had felt a sort of spark inside her. She felt like she had to go over there and try to start all over with him, although, as nervousness would have it, she could bring herself to do just that. After avoiding all eye contact, Miroku stood up and threw away his garbage. Miroku walked rather slowly past Sango. After giving a final unnoticed glance her way, he left through the exit door. Sango nibbled at her sandwich through her lunch break. After deciding to make the sandwich dinner for Kohaku, she stuffed all the contents that she had unloaded and returned the contents into the paper bag. She returned to her spot in front of the register and began taking the orders once again. *~  
  
Sango trudged home solemnly. Sango knew that the McDonald's job was supposed to be only for the summer, but she needed that money soon! Although, she knew she could never pay for an apartment. She needed a parent's signature to rent one. What could she do? Sighing miserably, she ducked underneath the metal flap and walked cautiously through the piles of garbage.  
  
Once she was inside her little 'home', she took out the sandwich she had been keeping and set out their dinner. It was getting late by the hour and Kohaku still wasn't home.  
  
"If that kid is still out playing with his friends, I'll have his head!" She stood up and, anger consuming her worried mind, she went out into the smelly, garbage aroma. She didn't stop walking until she had went under the other metal flap that lead out of the garbage dump. The night was cold and freezing. As she sighed, mist evaporated in front of her. The cold wasn't really bothering her, so she trekked on.  
  
It took a few blocks for the cold to get to her. Hugging her coat harder around herself, she turned a corner. Bad idea. Out of nowhere. Two thugs came out form the darkness of the alleyway and approached her.  
  
"Hey there little girl. Don't you think it's bad to be out here by yourself?" One of the thugs, who was wearing a red bandanna cooed. The guy next to him chuckled while they approached her. Sango bit on her lip, ever more afraid as they were a few feet away now. Trying to catch her breath, she used all of her strength to punch the guy with the red bandanna. The guy next to him shouted a string of curses at her as he approached her. She ducked right when his fist was going to collide with her. Sucking in a shaky breath, she kicked at his legs, which brought him down as well. Sango stood up and was going to run when a hand grabbed at her arm, preventing her from doing so. Soon, more shapes appeared from the darkness and began to surround her.  
  
She screamed in fear, but a hand roughly went over her mouth. She kicked and punched until her captor let go and staggered off. Screaming was futile as a bunch of people jumped on her. She tried to fight them off, but they soon had her arm twisted from behind her and pairs of hands holding her back. Kicks flew to her stomach, making her wheeze for breath as hands played carefully at her body. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back, but every time she would be back in the same position. She cried out and tried to push them off, but that made them even more aggressive. She could feel her consciousness leave her, but she struggled against it. It felt like two battles were being played upon her. One was trying to fight back these goons; the other was fighting to remain conscious. She saw a black blur amongst the black figures. Finally unable to hold on, she fell limp to her captors hold. *~  
  
Miroku walked around, aimlessly trying to indulge himself in something, anything! Rounding a corner, he looked into a restaurant and went inside. Sitting down in one of the booths, he looked at the menu.  
  
'Nothing interesting,' he thought. 'Might as well just order some hot cocoa.'  
  
A waiter arrived earlier than he expected and took his order. Waking away in her blue and white uniform, it didn't take him a seconds thought to look at her go. Whistling under his breath, he put a smirk on. There was only one person on his mind, but he doubted she even knew he was alive. When he turned back, he saw a kid staring at him. Miroku almost jumped back in surprise.  
  
'Where the hell did he come from?' he thought shakily. The boy had big, brown eyes and looked ruffled up. His voice was monotonous as he said, "You know it's wrong to do that. It's perverted and you'll never catch girls that way."  
  
When Miroku heard that, one thing was brought to his mind- Sango. He could imagine Sango giving him her usual prep talk. Her red lips moving, almost hypnotizing him. Drooling a bit, he was stuck out of his daydream when he heard the boy angrily sigh.  
  
"Ugh! If my sister was here, she'd give you a good whack over the head," Miroku was going to ask if his sister was hot, but he thought the better of it.  
  
"Look kid, sorry if I made you mad, okay," Miroku said, trying to cool down the kid. His question was soon answered as the boy's shoulders relaxed a bit. Offering him as eat, the kid took it.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Miroku asked curiously. He knew he must have been looking really weird, asking some kid who just gave him a lecture what his name was.  
  
"My name is Kohaku," he said absent-mindedly. Miroku hated those uncomfortable, awkward silences, so he brought up a conversation.  
  
"So, where do you live?" The boy only looked down at the floor, a small blush hinting on his face.  
  
"I live somewhere close. Don't you think asking where I live is a bit nosy?" the boy retorted. Miroku was taken-aback. Some attitude this kid had.  
  
'I was just asking an innocent question, but he made it like I was going to his house and murdering his family1' Miroku thought, highly confused. Shaking his head, he heard the tedious voice of the waitress. Her ponytail bobbing in the air, she placed the metal tray down and placed Miroku's hot cocoa to him. Miroku looked at Kohaku's hungry glance at Miroku's hot cocoa and ordered another cup. Kohaku looked up.  
  
"Aren't you going to get full drinking two cups of cocoa?" Kohaku asked, curiosity dripping off his tongue. Miroku chuckled and answered back, "Yes, I would be. Too bad it's yours."  
  
Kohaku protested, but Miroku had made up his mind. A few minutes later, the hot cocoa arrived and both boys were happily sipping at their cup, while conversation after conversation bounced back and forth between the two. Miroku was happy to see a smile replace the grim frown that was once there. The whole time Miroku had asked questions while Kohaku answered them. Every few times Kohaku would ask Miroku something as well. It was almost eleven when Kohaku stood up.  
  
"I better go. My sister is probably home steaming," He grinned and headed out. Miroku stood up as well and followed suit. Saying one last goodbye, Kohaku ran off in another direction.  
  
'Where to go now?" Miroku asked himself. Crossing the street, he headed back home. *~  
  
Sango opened her eyes to see blurs and misplaced shapes. She closed her eyes again and blinked a few times. Soon, she could tell the shapes apart. Two deep, black eyes were looking back at her.  
  
"M-Miroku?" Sango tried to sit up, but Miroku protested against it.  
  
"You shouldn't stand up, you're still a bit rumpled up. Sango, too weak to argue, lain back down and soon fell asleep again. *~  
  
Sango looked out the window of the guest bedroom. From here, you could see the lights erupting form city. She smiled as she enjoyed the peaceful, beautiful sight. She could see Miroku's figure behind her. Looking behind, Miroku sat down next to her.  
  
'Hey, you okay?" Miroku asked. It was weird how Sango wasn't kicking his ass for being this close. Sango just gave him a cute smile, which made his heart melt. Turning back to the beautiful scene, she just whispered happily, "It must be nice looking out at this everyday."  
  
Miroku agreed happily, but looked at the distraught expression on his crush's face.  
  
"Must be nice to see this all the time. To have a nice family that loves you so much," Miroku was confused. The way Sango talked about her family, it seemed impossible to be this sad.  
  
'Maybe she doesn't-' Miroku shook these thoughts away. Sango wouldn't lie about something like that. He turned away as soon as he saw a tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
'She-she's crying?' Miroku closed his eyes furiously. He swiveled around and opened his eyes as brown eyes looked back. She was crying with deep emotion. Miroku could feel his heart beating faster than ever. Sango closed her eyes; bringing fresh tears to the soft, maroon pillows. Miroku brushed away her tears. He was about to move his fingers away when Sango held on to them. Clutching at Miroku's fingers she leaned forward. Sniffles could be heard as they drew even more closer. They were just inches apart. Soon, there was only a centimeter between them when Miroku pulled away as Sango gasped and opened her eyes wide. Pushing him away as a reflex, she stood up.  
  
"S-sorry," they both said in union, believing the other to have not responded at all. Sango left in a hurry, careful to take her coach off Miroku's office chair. She ran down the flight of stairs and bolted out the door. Miroku looked at the door wordlessly, unable to comprehend what had happened. He touched his kissless lips and sighed. She would have a fit tomorrow, no doubt about it. ~*~  
  
A/N- so sorry I didn't update for a while. I had some homework, then some procrastination, and then some laziness. So I'm really sorry. But after this chapter, don't try to see if I updated cuz I probably won't until I have written up three chapters. Promise to come back to you with that.  
- Gothicmadcow 


End file.
